Eternal lovedrabble game
by Kanon umino
Summary: Ser un Autobot y estar enamorado de un humano puede traer varios sentimientos encontrados, y para cada uno de ellos una canción que lo acompañe BeexSam Conjunto/juego de Drabbles


Eternal love - Drabble game

Resumen: ser un Autobot y estar enamorado de un humano puede traer varios sentimientos encontrados, y para cada uno de ellos una canción que lo acompañe BeexSam Conjunto de Drabbles

¡Hola a todos! Bueno soy nueva en este fandom (que me encanta) así que queria escribir algo pero en lo que sale decidí hacer este pequeño juego que encontré hace tiempo, se trata que pones cinco canciones aleatorias en tu reproductor y debes escribir algo de la pareja que hayas escogido tomando solamente el tiempo que dure la canción no mas, sin modificarlo y bueno este fue el resultado espero les guste y no sean tan malos si encuentran algo redundante o corto sorry, quería respetar las reglas un poco eso de modificar eso es todo, sorry los puntos entre renglones pero fue la unica forma que encontre para que no se viera tan amontonado

Notas : letra en _itálica_ son partes de canciones, Tranformers pertenece a alguien que no soy yo (si no eso seria una películamedio porno xD) no gano dinero, solo sus hermosos comentarios con esto *O*

Safecreative: 1109170083222

Otra cosita, se supone que solo son cinco, pero no me fije y escribí seis (xD) espero no les moleste el plus ahora si ahí les va

**.**

**DRABBLE GAME**

**.**

**.**

**Rabiosa - Shakira**

_._

_Oye papi if you like it mocha, come get a little closer_

_and bite me en la boca._

.

-Grrrrr…

Su humano se había lamido los labios, en cualquier otra civilización alienígena eso seria considerado un acto por demás animal y cero civilizado, pero para el parecía lo mas sensual del mundo

Para el aun eran raras todas estas demostraciones sexuales que tenia que interactuar al tener una relación con un orgánico, por demás decir que el simple hecho de hacer un holoform a varios aparte de si mismo le confundían pero para el todo quedaba en el olvido y disfrutaba cada una de esas demostraciones "animales" de las cuales al parecer Sam le gustaba degustar

Y con una ultima mordida durante la embestida que le daba a su humano le dijo

-cuidado, no me vaya a dar rabia, mi rabioso

_._

_rabiosa come closer come pull me closer_

.

*º*º*º*ª

**.**

**Right Now (Na Na Na) – Akon**

_._

_It wont be long, Before I get you by my side_

_And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you…_

.

Bee no podía entender la psicología que rodeaba la forma de diversión de muchísimos humanos adolescentes y adultos jóvenes a la cual denominaban bailar, para las personas mayores e incluso para las autobots, el baile era algo romántico cargado de movimientos precisos, pero para ellos al parecer solo era moverse con ataques epilépticos

No fue hasta que sintió un cuerpo pegarse al suyo moviéndose "al ritmo de la música" y unos labios capturando los suyos que supo que tal vez debía interesarse mas en el tema si quería disfrutar un poco mas de ese movimiento casi rozando a lo divino de las caderas del ultimo witwicky en el mundo por que el estaba seguro de algo, el quería todo de Sam, besos, abrazos, sexo y baile

Y el lo quería ya.

_._

_I wanna make up right now, na na na_

_Wish we never broke up right now, na na na-_

.

*º*º*º*ª

**.**

**Bleeding love – Leona lewis**

_._

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain _

_Once or twice was enough, And it was all in vain …_

.

Bee quería llorar, si hubiese una forma real en que su cuerpo robótico pudiese reproducir lo que los humanos llamaban llorar, el sin duda alguna lo haría pero no era así, solo podía lamentarse que su chispa sufriera por que al parecer quien había escogido para amar, no era el correcto

Al principio amar a Sam no pareció tan incorrecto, e incluso entre los suyos fue algo de esperarse y su felicidad fue enorme al saberse correspondido pero cual fue su sorpresa que para la humanidad, no era así, abominación, corrupción y otras palabras eran usadas, así que fue solo una orden lo que lo separo de su humano y ahora solo tocaba por esperar que seguiría de las negociaciones

Oyó que se abría la puerta y pensó que seria alguien para consolarlo pero no le interesaba hasta que sintió una mano calida, demasiado pequeña para su tamaño robotico y reconoció un olor amado

Una sola frase le hizo saber que también quería llorar, ahora de felicidad

-no me importa el mundo, huyamos y seamos felices –

_._

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me Hawai, But they don't know the truth… _

.

*º*º*º*ª

**.**

**Tu misterioso alguien - Miranda**

_._

_Hay alguien nuevo que se aparecio_

_y que tu corazon robo, ya lo se…_

.

Mikaela no era tonta, lo supo en el momento en que volvió a subir al carro después de tanto tiempo, un leve paseo que se suponía debía ser para a vivar de nuevo la mecha de pasión después de tanto tiempo alejados por la universidad, pero no fue para nada eso

Algo de frialdad e incluso incomodidad en cuanto subió, Bee ni si quiera avanzo a la primera vez solo se quedo ahí

Sam paso la mano levemente el volante casi como una caricia y salieron del carro afuera empezó otra interminable pelea, no podía ser que ni siquiera pudiesen salir a dar un paseo y fue cuando lanzo la bomba

- lo siento esto ya no funciona, aquí termina todo

ella por un momento pensó que fue la distancia, otra chica, pero no; lo supo cuando Sam volvió a subir al carro en el asiento del copiloto, ella estaba ahí parada observando que ahora en el asiento del piloto había alguien, un rubio con mechas negras, el misterioso alguien que le había quitado a su amor, no era mas que quien en un principio los unió

_Tu misterioso alguien_

_Me robo_.

.

*º*º*º*ª

**.**

**Vestida de azúcar – Gloria Trevi**

_._

_Tengo tanto miedo_

_de que olvides lo que te quiero_

.

El primer temor de Bee al saberse enamorado fue el dolor que habría después de que terminara, por que sabia que terminaría algún día, ya sea por el poco tiempo de vida de los humanos o la indecisión del mismo tenia miedo de ese dolor, pero fue mas su dolor cuando supo que tal vez, eso no era lo peor que podría pasar, lo peor que podría pasar era no vivir nada de eso, Jamás

Fue una decisión que tomo cuando entro al cuarto de Sam, empacando solo lo simbólico, algo no mas que una mochila de escuela con fotos de sus padres y chucherias, protección a testigos, el jamás volvería, jamás sabría que lugar lo enviarían para proteger de decepticon y autobots por igual, ese era su ultima noche y Sam volteo le dio una sonrisa y saldría del cuarto

Pero no para ir para ir a un lugar desconocido pues justo el primer paso afuera Bee lo beso lo tomo en sus brazos y cargo a su propio cuarto y ahí le hizo el amor y aseguro que no se fuera, que se quedara con el y así no importara lo corto, si no lo bueno que era estar juntos

_._

_Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido_

_En un instante vivido... Me moriré o lo lograré_

.

*º*º*º*ª

**.**

**Judas –Lady gaga**

_._

_When he comes to me, I am ready _

_I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs…_

.

A Sam nunca le había gustado ser alguien que se escondiera en las sombras o algo así, siempre le gusto tener ese leve toque de aventura que todos desean y cual fue su sorpresa cuando aun sin llegar a una edad que debería tomar, formo parte de una guerra que salvaría el mundo

pero fue aun mas su sorpresa cuando de repente se hallaba en una guerra política de a quien amaba y a quien era leal, por que así como de repente le llego su destino, también llego su amor, se había enamorado de Bee y el mundo no lo veía bien y aunque era leal a su país y a su raza, le era mas leal a si mismo y a su corazón por eso cuando firmo aquel contrato que unia tierra y espacio varios le llamaron traidor, pero a el no le importaba entregar su corazón a ese demonio Judas, por que el sabia era el pecado que jamás se arrepentiría

_._

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel _

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

_._

_Espero les haya gustado las canciones pueden perfectamente encontrarlas en youtube y muchísimas gracias por leer y todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos :3 excepto gente mala vibra y homo fóbicos xD byess gracias!_

_Kanoumino. Blogspot. Com_

_Facebook _


End file.
